A Thousand Pieces
by Jarc is teh win 8D
Summary: I never thought anyone could do this to me. Reduce me to absolutely nothing. Bella, when I gave you my heart it was in hopes you wouldn't break it. It wasn't so you could rip it into a thousand pieces and throw it back in my face. Oneshot


Author's Note: Another one-shot with lots of questions! Whooo! This one doesn't have a happy ending, but I like it way more. It's a bit longer too. Still pretty short though...

Well, the story for this one-shot is...Bella and Edward broke up, for reason unknown to him, and Bella was changed by another vampire. She supposedly fell in love him, but they still fight on a daily basis. One day, it became too much for Bella and she went to find Edward again. _Stuff_ happened, and Edward thought he had got her back. But the morning after she was gone again. The same thing happens again and again, and it doesn't take Eddy boy long to discover she will never truly be _his_ again, but continues to let her use him. He loves her, he needs her. But, eventually Edward gets tired of having his heart broken.

**Update 11/22/09: This story is extremely old, and really is no longer a valid representation of my writing. There are a lot of mistakes and such and you're free to point them out if you feel the need, but chances are I already know and it's something I've fixed in my current writing. **

* * *

Even if you do hurt me on a daily basis. Loving him, ignoring me. I can never stop loving you. Even if you leave me forever, and finally go with him.

You've broken my heart a thousand times over and I could never hurt you.

When you're with him, it feels like my heart being ripped to shreds; as if you don't care. But you two fight alot, don't you? He hits you, and though you're both vampires it still hurts. You come to me then. You trust me then. But why can't you _love_ me then? It's like were having a one-night stand every week. But that can't ever be enough, because you're always with him the next day.

Why the hell did I ignore you when you said I was changing? We were changing?

I can't help but remember the day you came up to me and told me you didn't need me anymore. That you didn't love me anymore. And I just stood there shocked. Eventually, you got impatient - as humans do - and began to walk away. And then I_ finally_ decide to bombard you questions. What did I do wrong? What happened to us? Could we ever be the same?

You just walked on. And my heart broke. Bella, why didn't I notice it sooner? How couldn't I realize we were growing apart?

I'm distracted once again as you press your lips to my throat, expecting me to react in someway. I can't, because yet again I am reminded this is wrong. Just as I have been every other time. You're with someone else now, and this fact makes me want to just die a million times over. It tears at me, and eats me from the inside out. I didn't stop him from changing you! I didn't do a damn thing when you said you found someone else!

Was that the problem, Bella? Is it that I greeted you with that same blank stare every time I saw you after that day? That I brushed you off every time? Is that why you're completely breaking my heart now? Every single goddamned day I am reminded you don't love me. You love someone else and there's fucking nothing I can do.

"Bella..." I whisper, and I still believe your name sounds beautiful, even after all this time. You're still trying to unbutton my shirt, so I gently grab your hands. It takes everything in me to chock out the words, but I do. "We can't do this."

This is the first time I have rejected you, and I can tell your absoloutly shocked. You shake your head at me, and stumble away, striaghtning clothes and muttering about how _he'll_ be worried. You slowly walk torwards the door, and finally say something that's actually meant for me.

"...Why?" When I see the look on your face, I want to gather you in my arms and tell you everything will be okay. That I love you and nothing can change that. But I know that if I do you'll just keep doing this to me. And I have to be strong.

"I can't do this anymore Bella!" It came out harsher then I intended, but I still think I sound like some weak pushover.

"But...I love you Edward." I have been waiting for those words for so long, but I know that you're just trying to make me give into you.

"Then leave him." The shock look returns, and I know that if I could cry I would be bawling right now. You don't love me Bella!

"I...I can't do that Edward. He changed me. I owe him so much." Was your only pitiful excuse.

"I could've changed you, Bella! You didn't have to run away from me!"

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please just calm-"

"No Bella!" I'm trying to control my anger now, but it's hard. "I'm not going to calm down. You could've just stopped with leaving me for him, you didn't have to go and break my heart even more by making me believed you loved me! Every time you came back here...every single damn time..."

"...I'm sorry..." And you're gone. I want to run after you, but my legs feel like mush and the only thing I can do is fall forward, my chest heaving with tearless sobs.

I never saw you again. Sometimes, late at night when my family is out and the humans slowly go to sleep - their thoughts easier to ignore - I think of you. I wonder if you're using to power to watch me, or if you've completely cut me out of your life. I wonder if you ever gave a damn. And about what happened to us.

I never thought anyone could do this to me. Reduce me to absoloutly nothing. Bella, when I gave you my heart it was in hopes you wouldn't break it. It wasn't so you could rip into a thousand pieces and throw it back in my face.

After all this I still love you. I really do, Bella. And any time you're are truly ready to leave him, I'm here. I will always save you, Bella.

* * *

A/N: If the story confused you, go read the first author's note. It has the full summary. The vampire she left him for is no one, I don't have a name, a power, anything. If I actually do post this is Bella's POV, he will always stay 'He' or 'Him.' And, I probably _will_ write a sequel in Bella's POV, so look out for it. :)


End file.
